


Alone at Christmas

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2011, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Community: hd_seasons, Ghosts, Holidays, M/M, Underage Drinking, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wasn't supposed to be alone at Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Firewhiskey"

Draco poured another shot of firewhiskey and slammed it back. Harry frowned at him across the table, wishing that he could comfort his lover, or at the least join him in his drinking binge. Somehow, the fact that Voldemort was dead, that Lucius was in Azkaban awaiting the kiss, and that Draco was finally free, seemed to mean nothing to the blonde. Because, of course, there had been a price for those freedoms, and that price was the silvery form that sat across from him.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were supposed to be spending their first Christmas together, at Grimauld place, while the order sought for more word about the last horocrux. Voldemort wasn't supposed to attack the platform as the train brought the children home for the holidays. Harry wasn't supposed to die finally defeating the Dark Lord.

Draco wasn't supposed to be alone this Christmas.

Morosely, Draco slammed back another shot. And all Harry could do was watch.


End file.
